She's Mine!
by Boba Addict
Summary: After meeting, Ikuto and Tadase think that Tamaki is after their beloved Amu. But Tamaki thinks the exact opposite: He thinks that they're after his Haruhi. Meanwhile, the twins mistake 'Nadeshiko' to be a girl, and gain a crush on 'her'.
1. Idiots Meet

**Yo, peeps! Apple-chan here, doing a Shugo Chara and Ouran High School Host Club crossover with the help of AquaRising! :D**

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim both Shugo Chara and Ouran High School Host Club.**

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi looked behind her to see Tamaki running towards her in a non-stately manner. "Oh boy," Haruhi thought to herself, "great, the idiot again," but she still managed to reply, "What is it, Senpai?"

Tamaki waved a stack of roughly cut tickets in front of Haruhi's flawless face, almost cutting the smooth visage. "I got tickets to Hoshina Utau's concert, and I'm inviting you!" shrieked the undignified idiot.

Hikaru and Kaoru subtly stopped their brotherly love act and rushed towards the two young blossoming lovers eagerly.

"Tono, you mean THE Hoshina Utau?" inquired Hikaru.

Kaoru continued, "Let us go too!"

Tamaki replied scathingly back to them right after the two even bigger idiots finished their rambling on. "Hey, I invited Haruhi, NOT YOU TWO SHADY TWINS!"

The twins exchanged a knowing glance. "Seriously, who are you calling shady?"

"Tamaki."

Tamaki turned around to face the tall, dark, shadow king (or the vice-president) of the host club. "Yes, Kyouya?"

"I assume you have tickets for all of the host club members, yes?"

"…"

Hikaru and Kaoru imitated a real gasp. "Hey, hey, look. Tono has enough tickets to invite all of us, but all he has in mind is his BELOVED HARUHI. What a stingy, perverted pig…" they muttered loudly to each other.

"You know, if Usa-chan can go too, I'll go with you guys," Honey said, while devouring his umpteenth cake.

Tamaki sighed. "I give up, all of you idiots can come with me… and Haruhi… What about you, Mori-senpai?"

"…" Mori replied.

"Fine then…"

MEANWHILE…

Nagihiko scathingly glared Rima. "No way."

Rima stood silently with an air of superiority.

"You're daring me to DRESS UP AS NADESHIKO AND GO TO UTAU-CHAN'S CONCERT LIKE THAT?"

Rima nodded. "Yes, is there anything wrong with that?"

Amu blinked densly, and Yaya giggled stupidly. "NAGI'S GOING TO DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL~"

Amu said, "…Nagihiko, dress up as Nadeshiko. Nobody's going to realize you're actually a guy. I've seen you dress up as Nadeshiko, and you really do look like her." Apparently, Nagihiko hadn't revealed the truth about Nadeshiko yet…

Nagihiko exchanged a glance that reeked of, "HELP ME" to Tadase.

Tadase smiled nervously, and shook his head. He couldn't bear lying to his beloved Amu (even if he knew she also liked Ikuto).

Nagihiko groaned. "Fine…"

A few days later…

HARUHI'S POV

It's the day of the concert; a dark night lighted by a lovely sea of brightly emitted light.

"YOU SHUT UP," screamed Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No, YOU shut up!" Replied Tono.

The three are in a heated argument, and seeing how it is so far…it's best not to describe what is actually going on.

"ALRIGHT, YOU CAN ESCORT HARUHI THROUGH THE DOORS!" screeched the twins. After the fight, he suddenly realized something. He's aiming for the world record of, "most days without water." He muttered one thing that was very vital from his dried mouth.

"Need…water…"

"It's your fault for not drinking any water recently…"

"Haruhi, don't be so mean, lend me a water bottle or something…"

"Well, unfortunately for you, none of us brought water with us because WE ALL DRINK OUR DAILY DOSES OF H2O AT HOME."

Tamaki-senpai started crying silently until he caught sight of a puddle next to a girl with pink hair. "…Senpai, don't even THINK about it.

"But Haruhi-"

"SENPAI!"

Tamaki-senpai resumed sulking.

MEANWHILE…

TADASE'S POV

We've just arrived at Utau-chan's concert, and it turns out Ikuto-niisan wanted to see his little sister perform. How did we know? We just saw him waving furiously at us…(but it's probably mostly directed to Amu…) Oh, look! Here's a great seat, good thing I spotted it just as the concert started. Wait…why's that blonde guy staring at us? Wait….as I look carefully, he's staring at my lovely Amu-chan. Wait a second… WHAT? Nobody else stares at my Amu-chan! (Except Ikuto-niisan, but it's because he's a pervert and can't help himself…but still…)

After concert is over…

AMU'S POV

That was a great concert, it's too bad we have to depart now. Once our group finally filed out, I realized Ikuto and Tadase-kun weren't with us… Why didn't anyone else say anything about it? Or did they not notice them either?

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Tadase-kun and Ikuto were missing… n-not like I am the only one who noticed, and actually care…

I told the rest of our group, and we're all looking for them right now.

When we finally found them, they and some blonde guy were in a state of discord.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!"

"I'M NOT PLAYING DUMB, I'M SERIOUS!"

"WE KNOW YOU LIKE AMU-CHAN!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS 'AMU' IS!"

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

"ANYWAY, HOW'D YOU KNOW I WAS LOOKING TOWARDS HER DIRECTION? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT…UNLESS YOU WERE CHECKING OUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"…"

"…Daughter? You have got to be kidding me… You're way too young to have a daughter…"

"…We're not related by blood…but SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"…"

In the midst of all that drama, a…boy (I think) with short brown hair suddenly approached them. "Senpai, I'm not your daughter, and you're not my father." Oh, so it was a girl after all….

"HARUHI! THESE TWO MEAN BOYS ARE BULLYING ME!" The blonde guy screamed as he clung onto the girl named Haruhi.

Apparently, that was the last straw for Ikuto. "US? BULLYING YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"WAHHHHH! YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN, HARUHI?"

A guy with glasses came near us. "So this is where Tamaki was…quite peculiar for him to get into a fight with some other people. Either way, we'll compensate for his behavior, but you two boys owe us double since those you two seem to need to learn your manners." Everyone sweat dropped. What is WITH this guy?

"Oh, you mean TAMAKI started the fight?" inquired the guy with the glasses. Tadase-Kun and Ikuto had no response except, "Who is this…Tamaki?"

"Tamaki is the blonde guy," replied the guy with the glasses. Tadase looked around at the two blonde guys in the group, and asked, "Which one?" while Ikuto facepalmed.

"The one in the white shirt," replied the guy with the glasses.

Tadase and Ikuto looked around at the two blonde guys again, and Tadase replied, "…which one?" while Ikuto facepalmed…again.

"The one wearing jeans," answered the guy with the glasses again.

Tadase did the exact movement, but still replied, "…which one?" while Ikuto almost broke his nose facepalming. "Kiddy King, Tamaki's the dude we were fighting with…"

Tadase paused for a second, taking this all in. "Oh, I get it now…"

Ikuto facepalmed himself AGAIN, while Kiseki just shook his head at Tadase's denseness.

**Okay, lame ending, and a lot of POV changes. But…it's better than I thought it would be…**

**R & R! Constructive criticism is welcome (BUT NO FLAMES!)! ^_^**


	2. Idiots Combined

** : What up? This is . Please, enjoy this second chapter and we will try to update often this year. And now, "She's Mine!" BobaAddict and 's collab continues!**

Haruhi desperately searches her mind for something, ANYTHING to distract Tamaki.

"Senpai, shouldn't we be going now?"

"WHAT? GOING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GOING? THOSE TWO BOYS WERE BULLYING ME AND STARING AT YOU!"

Haruhi sighs and breathes in the warm, damp air of the concert stadium. She knows exactly what to do in this situation.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT WHAT THOSE TWO BOYS WERE DOING? SO WHAT IF THEY WERE BULLYING YOU?"

Tamaki's mouth clamps shut, his pupils contract at an alarming rate. His purple hued eyes suddenly mist over with tears. He turns away from the bewildered audience, hand over mouth, tail between legs.

"Y-y-you're right…daughter."

This is quite a sight to see. Everyone knows that Tamaki is not like this. Even the Hitachiin brothers fail to comment on Tamaki's strange behavior. Perhaps the lack of hydrogen dioxide* may be the problem.

"Oh, senpai. I didn't mean it that way," Haruhi tries to make amends.

"Really, daughter?" Tamaki slowly lifts his head. He opens his eyes once again. Then, he catches Haruhi's stares through his moist eyes.

Haruhi opens her mouth. Her eyes waver between Tamaki-senpai's back and the dark ceiling above her. What should she say? Her mouth inquiringly closes back together. Should she really comfort such an idiot?

"Well…"

"Well, what, daughter?"

"At least you'll have some water to finally wet that stupid mouth of yours."

Tamaki's eyes expand to exponential heights. He lifts his hands to the sky and falls to the floor. A tall shadow appears next to him. The situation has Tadase nervous. He quickly steps in front of Ami. He leans backwards; close enough so Ami could hear him over the loud music.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-San, I will protect you." Tadase tries to put on a brave act.

"I know you will, little Kiddy King."

Ikuto steps forward. He leans in and grabs Tadase by the neck. Despite of Tadase's furious struggles, Ikuto still manages to sneak a lick at Tadase's golden head.

"Ikuto! What the heck?!" Tadase shouts.

"Gotcha!" Ikuto smirks.

"Why are you always so mean to me?!" Tadase sniffs.

After the wonderful brotherly conversation, the two decide to watch the idiots.

"HEY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK AT ME. DO SOMETHING!"

"…"

The tall man is still there. And you guessed it, he's still not doing anything.

"COME ON, MAN, DO SOMETHING!"

"…"

"PLEASE, MAN. I REALLY, REALLY WANT YOU TO HELP ME UP!"

"…"

Haruhi walks away.

"This is getting too embarrassing."

"Yeah, I agree."

Haruhi seems to have bumped into a stranger. How awkward.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. What's your name?"

"No, don't worry about it. My name's Rima, anyway. You?"

"Haruhi."

At that moment, the shadowy figure finally does something.

"FINALLY YOU DO SOMETHING, MORI. I WAS GETTING IMPATIENT BACK THERE."

"…"

"Say, Haruhi. Does that guy Mori ever say anything?" Rima asked.

"Well…"

What _can_ Haruhi reply? In reality, Mori never really says anything.

"I guess."

"Oh. So, are these all the people in your posse?"

"Well, there's a few more. Not all of them are idiots like them, don't worry," Haruhi reassures.

"Oh."

After the two girls acquainted themselves, Rima starts to look around. Haruhi's eyes follow Rima's to a rather interesting sight. Rima's mouth gapes open.

"What…the…" are the only words she could emit from her facial orifice.

** : End of chapter I know, ending on a cliffhanger, cheap.**

**BobaAddict: Alright, we've decided to make this story present tense, so I'm currently editing the first chapter. By the way, sorry for not updating in one and a half years, but it was really Aquarius's fault.**

** : Hey!**

**BobaAddict: You said you were going to start the second chapter, so when a few months passed without any progress, I offered to start it instead, but you were like, 'No! I really want to start it!'**

** : :(**

**BobaAddict: Haha, now I get to write YOUR script, Apple-chan.**

** : Your editing lacks continuity. **

**BobaAddict: We're typing this on Google Docs right now, guys. Don't mind us.**

** : I really enjoyed that hamburger you made today, Apple-chan**

**BobaAddict: Well, I don't know how to cook at all but...you're welcome. **

** : DIARRHEA UP YOUR PANSY DANDELIONS MY CABINETS HAVE BEEN WAXED OH MY GOD ELEPHANT BOTTOMS SO VOLUPTUOUS UP HIS NOSE AND DOWN HIS ESOPHAGUS OH I LIKE TO WAX WITH HIS DIRTY USURPED HAIR. **

**BobaAddict: Goodness gracious, my mother's wishes. omg wut Now review while I watch Aquarius waxes her cabinets with some guy's dirty usurped hair. This should be entertaining...**

**(Sorry for the extremely short chappie, by the way)**


End file.
